Powerhouse
by Daphed
Summary: "She rubbed her temples, trying to at least ease the unfading migraine imbedded into her head. Working as a lawyer was in her blood but she did not like the side effects that came with it. The pay was nice but the hours were long as hell and even though pencil skirts were cute she was getting sick of old men staring at her ass." AU Future Lemon - Review pls
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yo. so uh I don't really know much about lawyers so roll with me here. although this chapter may not seem like it, I'm trying to keep the story mainly on their relationship. sorry I'm a bit rusty. enjoy ! 〜（ゝ。∂）

* * *

It was 12 A.M and she had been staring at her laptop screen for at least thirty minutes, typing, deleting and retyping the same sentence, over and over again. She was going nowhere. The dammed paper was only two pages long and she wasn't even near done going over the legal docs. She also needed to finish debriefing the paralegals summary of the case files, but _fuck_ , she was so exhausted.

She rubbed her temples, trying to at least ease the unfading migraine imbedded into her head. Working as a lawyer was in her blood but she did not like the side effects that came with it. The pay was nice but the hours were long as hell and even though pencil skirts were cute she was getting sick of old men staring at her ass.

Maka padded into the kitchen, flipping on the coffee maker. She should know by now that it should be on permanently as her caffeine intake was abnormal for someone as young as her. She opened her fridge door, leaning over to take a face of cool air, hoping it would clear her mind. When she didn't see any creamer, she also realized her fridge was bare and couldn't remember the last time she cooked something for herself, or even went to an actual grocery store. She sighed, bitterness was one of her weak points, but she had gotten used to black coffee. Although she had been a fan of sweet things, her work days would often extend until late at night and black was the only thing that could keep her running. She took a mug and sat down on her sofa, starting to type.

It was almost always like this. Long, tiresome days at the office, coming home only to work even more. Going over file after file until the day of the actual prosecution came. She was an offensive lawyer, always trying to break down the walls of the opposing side. Her killer analysis of all wings, judges, enemy lawyers, the jury, pinpointing weaknesses and strengths, is what earned her her reputation in the court. In the short amount of time that she had been there she had been promoted twice to her current part and was hopefully moving forward out from Star's command.

She admitted she owed the guy. He had helped her move this far up the rankings even if it was hard to accept. But that stupid arrogance of his, the way he would act without thinking, how he would boast about being a god, was just too much for her. There had been more than enough situations where she had hit her boss upside the head, and if it weren't for them being childhood friends she was sure she would have been fired by now. Not only did his vainness make her blood boil but the people he paired with her in law firms were unimaginably stupid. She honestly wondered how Star had gotten promoted this far because his decision making was well below par.

By the time Maka finished her report she had gone through three cups of coffee and another two for the legal documents and debriefing. She had managed to power through it, going to bed at a reasonable 2 A.M. Although eight hours of sleep was her goal, the bar had been significantly lowered through the months. Six would have to do.

* * *

Maka awoke to the screaming of her alarm clock, sitting up in a sweat, muttering frantically about page 22 of the contract. Sunlight streamed in through her window and smacked her in the face, letting her come to her senses and making her cringe. She dammed whoever invented windows to hell and grumpily got out of bed stalking towards the bathroom.

She winced a little when her eyes caught her reflection. She looked like something out of a horror movie. Hair everywhere, big purple bags under her eyes, chapped lips. Good thing she was too fucking exhausted to give a shit.

Maka flipped on the shower to searing and went to the kitchen to grab her coffee, hot water took ages to get to the seventh floor. She checked outside her apartment door and grabbed the newspaper patiently waiting outside in the hallway. Glancing at it she saw on the front page: GIRIKO HAUSER WALKS FREE. Maka sighed, taking a swig of her coffee and walking back to the shower.

Giriko was a big commercial company CEO. He was known for playing dirty but was recently charged for scamming a smaller company bankrupt, gaining big bucks. There were numerous file records against him, enough to shut his money making factory down and lock him up, yet he was free of charge. And Maka knew why. It was that dammed Evans. He hadn't been in the system for long but had gotten plenty famous after somehow getting a drug lord to walk. He was known for his enticing defensive skills, finding loopholes in the tightest knit contracts. He was Maka's biggest problem at the moment. She had never gone against him in court. Only read articles about him, watched recordings of him on the job. He had a way of convincing people, an air to him that was easy to trust. And he was one of the most dangerous attorneys she'd ever seen. She and her client would be facing him in trial soon.

She came out of the shower, wiping her bathroom mirror clear of steam. She looked a bit better, appearing more like something that was actually alive rather than a corpse. She grabbed the hairdryer. She had been asked of the job from a nervous looking man. It was told to her that his boss had been breaking business laws, giving him his paycheck late, short of money, and some months not at all. Apparently confronting him about it was a no go considering every time her client brought it up he threatened to fire him. Her head started to hurt. His boss's defending lawyer was going to be Evans and she'd be dammed if he slipped out of this one. Sure, he was good but she was better.

When she went to finish her cup of coffee she nearly screamed as she saw the time. Practically sprinting to get ready she fit into her skirt and blazer and the damn heels she was forced to wear everyday. When she had came in flats one of her colleagues addressed her, saying she should "wear proper work attire." The next day she had come in 4 inches and when collecting some files from the printer "accidentally" stepped on his toe. She had found a new power to fashion-wear and went on a shopping spree.

She tied her hair in a neat bun as always and brushed her teeth in the car.

* * *

Walking into her office building was always an adventure. Of course she was being sarcastic, the building was crudely boring, but she did get a kick out of watching hopeless men cluttering around reception trying to get the attention of the curvy and ridiculously sexy receptionist Blair. Blair never gave them the attention they wanted and she wondered if that's what kept them coming back. But as she strolled through the doors of the building the last thing she expected to see was Evans.

He leaned against Blair's desk, chatting with the untouchable woman. He was dressed in the classic blue/gray/black lawyer suit and he wore it to a T. He flashed a grin at her, body language practically _oozing_ with confidence. It made her stomach drop, and not in a bad way. The most prominent thing about the scene though was that Blair actually grinned back, batting her eyelashes a bit and Maka had to step back for her to see that it was real, and that's when he saw her.

He excused himself and starting walking towards her. Something about him made her uneasy, knowing his power, and more importantly not knowing what he was doing here. When he reached her, she was surprised to find that he loomed over her, taller than what she had assumed from the pictures and not only that but a lot _hotter_ as well. The unruly yet acceptable white hair, the pools of wine in his eyes, the tan skin and the broad shoulders, it was all completely different in person.

She shook her head a bit and he held out his hand, "Hi, Soul Evans, Business Enterprises and Law."

She took his hand, "Yes, hi, I'm aware of who you are. Can I help you?" He smirked and for a second there was a flash of something in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

He smiled, "Not particularly. I'm sure you're aware that next week we'll be against each other in court and well, I like to meet my opponent before we go into trial, is all." He smiled.

Something was off. She narrowed her eyes, "Well while that may be something convenient for you, unfortunately for _me_, I have plenty of business to attend to. So if you could excuse me and not interrupt me for something so useless next time that would be great." She flashed her signature corporate smile and turned on her heel. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the elevator.

"Albarn," he yelled. She turned, "I'm looking forward to next week"

She glared at him this time, not really caring about being polite, "Likewise."

He was up to no good.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't get her ass out of his mind. It had been 4 days and it was still imprinted on his eyes in several not-suitable-for-work situations. He grunted and hunched over his desk, ruffling his hair. It was 5. He had one hour until he got off and _he couldn't get her ass out of his God dammed mind_. This was unprofessional.

He hadn't planned for this to happen when he went to her office building. He thought it was just the usual meet up he arranged before he went into court, hoping to pick up on behavioral tics to help him with in trial, just to get the gist of how they, the offending lawyer, did things. Albarn wasn't as he expected.

Her reputation in court was nothing short of flawless. She was a genius, safe to say, so he didn't expect the unconditional outburst from her when he approached her. She was fiery and had a short temper. He could use that against her. What he couldn't use was the way her feline eyes pierced green, or the curve of her butt, the way her lips pursed in a tiny "o", all imbedded into his head. That was against him. He sighed.

Lately, Soul had been too busy for any activity outside of sleeping, including relieving any sexual needs. Sure he had wanked a couple in the shower but he hadn't gotten any action outside of his right hand. What he needed was some real sex. Some hardcore, no playing, all real sex. And all he could think about was that fucking woman and her dumb legs and stupid butt. He knew his thoughts of her were purely because of sexual uninvolvement, but he would be dammed if he didn't dream of her tonight. He pushed his hair back and slouched in his chair. He could afford the hour, it wasn't like he was actually working anyway.

Soul gathered his things, calling the Vietnamese place around the corner from his house. They'd memorized his order, he had been buying the same dish at the same time for a year.

"Soul? Ain't it a bit early?" Sid asked, a tone of worry in his deep voice. They had gotten close after Soul had gotten inappropriately drunk and spilled his life story to Sid.

"Couldn't work, too many distractions"

"Got anything to do with that case of yours tomorrow?"

"Mmm," he shoved his hand over his face, "Something like that."

Soul was there in 20, eating to his delight and home in an hour. He entered his apartment complex, high on food and dragging his feet.

He walked in, sore from nothing, and kicked off his shoes, hanging his coat on the couch. He knew tonight was going to be rough. He turned on his coffee maker and grabbed the case files from his bag, shoving them on the coffee table. He slouched on the couch for a minute, staring at the manila folder wondering that maybe if he looked it would disappear. It didn't.

He grabbed it, scanning the pages, going over the info that he already knew. The case was rough, his client had next to no excuse but Soul had a way of pulling things from thin air. The contract Albarn's guy had signed for employment had expired 2 days before the guy had officially not payed him They had it, for sure.

The next day soul was ready, dressed in his usual asthetic, charcoal suit, hair in his best possible control. He had gone over this case about 5 times before pathetically crawling into bed at 2. He drove to court, running on about 3 cups of black coffee, miserable because he just wanted to go back home and sleep. But this would be good for his reputation, winning against Albarn. It would give more meaning to his name.

He met his patient outside the halls, talked over the plan, told him to try his best to avoid answering questions. They walked in and there she was. Butt better than he had remembered somehow, ash blond hair in a bun and calculating eyes. His confidence dropped a couple notches.

"Alright, everyone take your seats. Offender is Joshua Burgundy, violated crime code 257: pay to employers, victim: Hugo Nagoya. Ms. Albarn you may begin."

She stood and paced back and forth across the tile, heels clacking, explaining her clients case. Soul was mesmerized by her ability to persuade so well. His time to describe his clients case had come, and although Albarn was good, he had a way with words.

He called Hugo, her Client to the stand first. He questioned, made him give details but he never went farther than what Soul asked him, he had been trained well. Albarn looked pissed. Make stood up.

"May I call Mr. Burgundy to the stand please,"

"Request accepted"

Maka glanced at Soul, throwing daggers at him and he flinched a little.

Jason went to the stand, " please state your position at Enco Enterprises."

"Death city location, managing chief."

"Yes and would you mind telling me how you were accepted for that occupation."

Joshua narrowed his eyes "I worked there and they promoted me. I worked very hard for my current job, ma'am." Soul didn't like where this was going.

"Yes I'm sure. And when they hired you were they aware of your criminal record?" Shit. He had a criminal record?

"Objection your honor," he called " Relevancy."

"Wrap it up Albarn"

"Yes, your honor. Now, Mr. Burgundy please answer"

"Y-yes, they did."

"So they were aware you sexually molested-"

"Objection!"

"Albarn sit down."

She smirked and held her hands up, retreating to her seat.

They had taken a big blow off of that one but still, Soul was confident. He called up Hugo, grabbing the paper in his hands.

"Mr. Nagoya, can you please confirm this for me. Is this the employment contract you signed?"

He looked at it, curiosity spread on his face. "Yes?"

"Good, now can you please confirm for me the date on this contract on page 13 that is February 11th, 2015."

"Y-Yes."

"And now can you read for me the entire sentence."

"Objection, your honor. He can do it himself," Soul looked over at his shoulder to see a surprisingly calm Maka Albarn.

"Read the damn sentence, Evans."

He chuckled a bit, giving a charming smile, despite his wariness. "Yes of course," he cleared his throat. "Signed by Hugo James Nagoya, this person's employment contract ends on December 31st of 2014, two days before Mr. Burgundy failed to pay Nagoya." Murmurs occurred behind him in the jury.

The judge looked over at Hugo, "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is..."

"Dismissed," said Soul and Hugo went to go sit down but Albarn called Hugo back to the stand.

"Mr. Nagoya can you confirm that this is the employment contract you signed."

"Y-yes?" Hugo had no idea what was happening. Soul was on the same boat.

"Great now if everyone could turn to page 9 of the contract, in the last paragraph the text states: Signed by Hugo James Nagoya, this person will be given payment one month after end of employment."

The court room was silent. Soul flipped to the page, scrambling to see if what she had stated was true. Soul cursed under his breath when he saw it. She fucked them over, last second. It seemed like seconds until the jury voted and the loud noise of the hammer rang out his defeat.

Everyone gathered their things and he was last in the courtroom. He wanted to say it didn't matter, that he still got paid but the humiliation of his first defeat _sucked. _He sighed and walked towards the big wooden doors but flinched in surprise when he saw Maka Albarn standing right behind it. She lifted an eyebrow. "Forgot my coat."

"Oh fuck off," he sighed.

"Yikes, little feisty there," you could tell she basked in her glory. He growled a bit under his breath, and she did the least expected thing Maka Albarn could do. She blushed and as his eyebrows raised she scowled, and push past him back into the court room.

He gained back his composure, "Yikes," he grinned, "Little feisty there."


End file.
